


Dream

by Saazbaum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, two boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saazbaum/pseuds/Saazbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Slaine agreed to go with friends for a week at sea, Slaine hoped on rest and relax, not on that he eventually got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I hope you forgive me any mistakes.

In that times Slaine agreed to leave Tokyo to have a recreation only that he very wanted to swim in the sea. Anymore he would prefer to sit in summer in the house under a conditioner, instead of travel  
around the country or go for a walk in the park, but when he imagined that soon he will be able to be dipped in cold water of sea, he became happy and agreed at once.

Asseylum has been the organizer of the trip and collected four guys for a journey and she has taken care of reserving of two numbers in a hotel where they can live for a week. Her sister Lemrina Slaine knew from childhood - their parents were good friends, but about the fourth member of company he heard the first time.

Slaine acquainted with him the day before a journey, and he wondered because a new acquaintance pleased to him more than he expected from the beginning. Inaho Kaizuka younger that him, below that him, but seemingly he was a good man, silent and calm, with pleasant appearance. For that short time, that it was taken them for a communication, Slaine knew that Inaho like physics and sciences, two years ago he used to swim in the pool, he lives in a large house together with an older sister and likes omelet and any dishes by the basic ingredient of that were chicken eggs.

Next day was very hot. Slaine was ready to die till they would sit down in a stuffy train, but when it moved from a place and a cool breeze blew from the windows, Slaine decided that all could be worse. A compartment was quickly filled with crisp air.

Tired leaning back at the back of seat, Slaine looked at the window, then he looked on Asseylum, wishing to enjoy beauty of nature and girl landscape. She looking out on quickly shifting over before eyes landscape, smiled, constantly corrected her long light hair, that Slaine all along restrained, that will not to touch them and wind a long strand on a finger.

If anybody asked him what he felt to Asseylum, after a minute pause during that he will try to overcome embarrassment, he would answer that simply he was her good friend. When they were only eight years, they were acquainted by parents. In the first meeting Slaine involuntarily thought that he have never seen such beautiful girl. But child's liking was one of the best feelings, that Slaine felt in childhood, passed quickly, leaving after itself easy pleasant track that he has been keeping deeply in his soul for eight years.

"Is Seylum sleeping?" Inaho put away the book. Asseylum lay down a head on the back of seat, squeezing her sun-dress.

"No, of course. Parents went away and she did not want to lie down to sleep."

Soon Lemrina fell asleep too. During this time Inaho was reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Slaine asked to become acquainted with him closer.

"Lord of the Flies for William Golding."

"This is a good book."

"Do you like to read?"

"Yes," Slaine smiled. "When i was a kid, my father forced me to read. I argued with him for a long time, but he continued to insist on. Later I liked this activity and I started to read with pleasure."

"Where is he?"

"He died because of cancer four years ago," Slaine felt a little sad, but he did not show it.

"I sympathize. My parent died when i was twelve. They died in a car accident."

Slaine did not what he must to say.

"How long have you known Seylum and Lemrina?" Slaine asked.

"Two years. And you?"

"Almost ten years."

"Quite a few. And how do you tolerate each other?"

"We do not need to tolerate each other. We get along well and almost never quarrel."

"I'm kidding," Said Inaho with the straight face. Slaine was wondered. Either he does not understand jokes, whether Kaizuka just can not make jokes.

Slane hesitated, he did not know what to say. Inaho silent reached for his bag.

"Do you able to play chess?"

"Yes, i can."

 

***

 

"Your room's number is 43. Our room is 44. Come to us, if you need anythink." Asseylum gave Inaho the key.

"Knocked at first," Said Lemrina.

"Of course," Inaho opened the room and went inside. Slaine fellow to him.

"Breakfast wiil be at 8 A.M. Do not be late." Said Asseylum.

Slaine went into the room and closed the door. In the room was cozy and comfortable. It was beautiful and clear with green wallpaper. In the room were two narrow beds, two nightstands, a balcony, a conditioner and two little cupboards. The room was not a big. Inaho chosen a bed and began to lay his things.

"What time do you have?" he asked.

"Nine o'clock," Slaine looked on the watch.

"Early. Let's play chess again?"

"You are inveterate chessplayer," Slaine sit on the bed next to Inaho. "What would you do, if i could not play chess?"

"I would learn you," Inaho was laying out figures on the board. Finished, he put a pawn on D3. Slaine put a horse on C6.

"Do you have nobody to play?" Inaho put a pawn on E4, where Slaine's horse wil not get him.

"No, I do not," Slaine put a second horse on F6 that could get one of the pawns, but other pawn could get him, and this exchange did not suit him. "My sister like only ckeckers. My friends do not like this game because they lose very quickly."

"Do you learn them to play?"

Inaho put a horse on C3. "I had tried, but they could not to think of a strategy."

They were spoke the entire batch. Inaho was very silent and calm, he told briefly and clearly. It was a bit strained.

"So can i call you Orange?" Slaine smiled. "It os strange that you with your love of oranges have not a nickname."

"Then you will be a Seagull." Inaho ate Slaine's queen using his rook.

"Why Seagull?" Slaine was indignant whether because of a new nickname, whether because of a loss that was provided to him.

Inaho strocked his head. "You have a light hair and you do not similar to the Japanese."

"My father from Ireland, and mother from Japan." Slaine answered, doing spontaneous motion an elephant.

" Do you surrender?" Inaho asked, reaching a pawn to the end of the field and replacing her the queen eaten a long time ago.

"I surrender," Slaine answered without vibrations. He wanted to sleep. They had already played for two hours.  
  
"All right," Inaho answered, folding figures into a board.

Slaine put on a t-shirt, trousers of pyjamas and satisfied fell down on a cool, fresh bed.

A sea dreamed him. It was cold and unusually transparent, that he could see at the bottom every pebble, every cockleshell. He submerged in a water, he was lifting sand from a bottom, and swam in far, to the buoys, where was very deep, and the satisfied returned back. Going out on a coast, Slaine lay down on sand near the water. A sun had lighted for him above his head, but it was not hot, a sun was not the same bright and unpleasant, as usual. Slaine closed his eyes. He was enjoying a moment and listening quiet noise of surf.

Suddenly Slane felt incomprehensible weight on the hips. He could not open his eyes and see that it prevents, and decided not to pay attention to it. But felt something soft and warm on his lips, he woke up abruptly, realized that something was wrong. Then he opened his eyes.

Incomprehensible weight was Inaho, and warm and soft are his lips which he touched Slaine in a kiss. He blushed, staring in Inaho's parted brown eyes. The guy pulled Slaine to the bed by full weight, every second kissing him all pushy. Recovering himself, Slaine decided that something must be done, and sharply pushed Inaho away.

"Inaho, what are you doing?" asked Slane, even more blushing from shame.  
 But he did not answer and continued to act as stubbornly. With renewed strength close to each bed, he led his hands above a head, and without the slightest chance of escape, Slaine could only shifted in sheets, but not get up on them even a millimeter. Before Inaho got his free hand into Slaine's pants, he fell to his lips again, that he did not think to scream and call for a help.

Slaine was afraid. If it will proceed, the consequences of this night will be terrible, his honour and dignity will be humiliated. He could not understand that happened and why quiet Inaho was molesting to him. But than he thought longer, the farther Inaho stuck a hand in his trousers, touching his cock through the thin fabric of his panties. Slaine collected the last forces and all self-possession and bitten Kaizuka lip and as much as possible threw back his head and struck him on the forehead.

Slaine breathed deeply and heavily, translating a spirit. He heard, as his heart was madly beaten from the outlived shock, and could not recover. He took Inaho for shoulders and prettily shook him. He lowered something illegibly and lay down on the Slaine's chest more conveniently. Then Slaine shocked him again.

"What do you want?" - Inaho asked discontentedly and opened his eyes. But realized, that he lay in another bed and not on a pillow, he set and dissatisfied grimaced and pulled his hand out of Slaine's pants.

"What has just been?" But Kaizuka only scratchув his head reflectively.

"Why you did not say that you are a sleep-walker?"

"As you understood?"

"On your sleepy eyes, when you took a seat on me astride. You did not answered to me. It even was not visible that you understand me. And in general, you was not similar a maniac-rapist."

"What have i done?"

"You tried to rape me," Slaine blushed. "And you kissed me."

"I was sure that have already left off to walk in a sleep. And where did you know how do sleep-walkers behave?"

"My mother was a sleep-walker," Slaine looked on his watch. "3 A.M. It is time for a walk. Personally, I do not want to sleep."

Changed clothes, they went out on a street and buy two cans of soda in an automat and went in a park that Slaine noticed on a road in a hotel. Outside there was nobody, only machines were rarely passed by. Lanterns burned everywhere, no one shop worked.

"Excuse me, I really had no plans to get into your pants at night."

Slaine tried not to suit to Inaho too close and hold distance. Because of night's situation he was ill, his heart began to be madly beaten, when he thought of what would happen, if he was not able in time to strike Inaho on a head.

"How long have you a sleep-walker?"

"Three years. Once Yukine was coming home too late and mentioned sleeping me, when I went to meet her. When she asked, that I did outside, I answered honestly, that went to her."

"What did she do?"

"She took me to the doctor. I began to drink antidepressants."

"And often did you wake up in a stranger bed?" Slaine jeered.

"Several times I woke up on a bench, yet several times I was woken in a subway. But in a bed... No, I do not remember."

"Except me, you did not try to rape nobody anymore?"

"No."

"I never heard that a sleep-walker tried to kiss anybody in a dream. Why did you solicit to me?" Slaine muttered. "I am a male, not a female."

"Because i love not only a girl."

"What?" Slaine wondred. He was confused, when he grasped the phrase. "Are you bisexual?"

"It is better, than just to be a gay. Will not tell Seylum and Lemrina about it. I want that they do not know about it."

"I will not. But to live with you in one room I will not be too."

"But you do not have extra money to go. And so I have a suggestion."

"What?"

"We will move in other number, where will be two different rooms with the locks that do not open without special instruments. It will be cost more money, but will turn out cheaper, han if you paid for everything alone. All are satisfied, and nobody knows about this night."

Slaine could not disagree, because he did not have other choice. Thet better, than live with Inaho in one room.

"Did a kiss please though to you?" Inaho asked with a hope in a voice.

Slane blushed and closed the person hands. Inaho grinned.

"Well, I'm happy for you."


End file.
